Kid Chameleon (comic book)
"Kid Chameleon" is a comic book title in the Current Era featuring Kid Chameleon. ‍Issues Issue #1 - July 2016 The first issue was written by Tiberius Longo and Michael J. Longo in June 2016. The character of Kid Chameleon was created by Tiberius in June 2016. The issue was drawn by Michael in July 2016. The issue begins on the campus of Hevard University, where a high school field trip is taking place. One of the students is Bobby LaCerto. The tour guide is taking the group past Hevard's Bio-Chem lab, which is under high security, including a guard named Ray. As the group starts to head to the computer lab, Bobby has a strange feeling and looks back, to see a different guy in the guard shack. Just then, a Fed Up Delivery truck appears, and the guard stops the truck, to the shock of the driver. Then, a bunch of men with shaved heads and the same uniform step up to block the truck's entry. When the driver refuses to get out, they draw weapons on him. The goons punch out the driver, and check the contents of the truck. The leader, Herm, who was the one who impersonated the guard, asks the goons if everything is there (in the truck). As he walks by the side of the truck, he is punched by an unseen man. Two goons come over to check on Herm, and all three are then attacked by Kid Chameleon, who can now be seen. Another goon comes around the truck with a gun. Kid Chameleon uses his super long, prehensile tongue to grab him, and swing him into the last good standing, knocking them both down. Ray the guard, and Brayden the driver, recover enough to thank Kid Chameleon. While accepting their praise, he doesn't notice Herm running off in the background. Kid Chameleon did notice, however, that all the guards had a crab insignia on their uniforms. He states that he needs to figure out who these guys are. Note: This issue is collected in D.O.P.E. Short Story Collection Volume 2. Issue #2 - July 2018 This issue continues the general story concept by Tiberius Longo. The script was written by Michael J. Longo in July 2018. The issue was drawn by Michael in July 2018. The issue begins with Herm, beaten and bloody from his encounter with Kid Chameleon, telling his story to his boss, who is hidden in shadows. The boss is not happy, and insists that the job can still be done, but not by Herm alone. He orders two other cronies, Stone and Fiddler to go with Herm back to Hevard University to get the Psoralazide. Later that night, Bobby LaCerto is doing homework in his room when he hears on the radio that there's another break-in at Hevard, and there are hostages. He quickly exits out his bedroom window. At Hevard's biochem lab, Officer Daughtry of the QPD is using a bullhorn to try to negotiate with the criminals. Kid Chameleon appears and says he can help. Daughtry is taken aback, and asks how he could get in there. Kid Chameleon "disappears". Inside the lab, Herm and Stone are nervous, and trying to figure out an escape plan. Fiddler suggests they call the boss and ask for help. Herm does not want to do that, as it would count as a second failure for him. One of the captured hostages, Professor Newsome, inquires why they even need the Psoralazide, as it disrupts their research into a cure for hangnails. Stone gets angry with her and that's when a voice from above interrupts. Stone can't see Kid Chameleon as he blends into the ceiling. Kid Chameleon attacks with his tongue, knocking out Stone, as Fiddler is shown on the phone. Kid Chameleon then jumps down and quickly defeats Fiddler and Herm. He unties the hostages, and ties up the criminals, while asking the scientists why these guys would want the Psoralazide. Newsome doesn't know, but does know that their boss will be pretty upset that they didn't get it. Back at the villain's headquarters, another crony, Dungey reports to the boss that he heard from Fiddler, and it sounds like the men were all beaten by the same boy as last time. This infuriates the boss, who shows himself - he is a man/crab hybrid called King Crab. Note: This issue is collected in D.O.P.E. Short Story Collection Volume 3. Category:Comic title